Dream Wedding
by OrangeCreme
Summary: Their wedding, their first time. Their nervousness and the excitement, how would the wedding go? /Len/Rin/Oneshot


**Well, I was pretty bored and I saw some pictures of them… So yeah…. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids, yeah.**

Rin was standing in the white room with her wedding dress having Luka putting her hair into a bun and flowers on it. After fixing her hair, Luka puts the short white veil in her hair along with a small crown.

"Luka- nee, I'm scared" She said her hands trembling lightly. Luka frown and puts her hand on Rin's shoulder lightly.

"Oh cheer up Rin; it's supposed to be your big day right?" Luka said smiling as Rin looks at her smiling back.

Luka continues to put make up on Rin until the door was kicked open by Miku. She was wearing a strip less long teal dress with a white belt on her waist only with teal heels. Her hair is in her normal twin tails with white ribbons holding it.

"Oh my god, Rin you look so nice!" Miku screamed running toward Rin and pulling her into a hug. Just as she was looking at Rin's face, she frowns.

"Luka! You put too much make up on Rin! Dark red lip stick doesn't fit Rin!" Miku went over to the makeup table and begins to search for some lipstick for Rin. She picks up a peach colored one and began putting it on Rin.

"Hey, it's my job to help Rin dress up" Luka pouts crossing her arms like a little kid.

"Sorry but you haven't even dress yourself up, the wedding is starting in 30 minutes" Miku said calmly while Luka starts to panic. Laughing, Miku continues to apply make up on Rin and her other accessories.

"Miku, I'm really scared, what if Len doesn't like my dress or my makeup" Rin asked about to tear up.

"Uh uh, if Len says your makeup doesn't like your makeup I will ping pong his ass in front of all these people" Miku said frowning a little continuing on her job. We could all tell why Miku would be mad, because she is the one that applied the makeup. Why don't we go and check on the boys?

_**(Line break)**_

While the girls are nearly freaking out, the boys are sitting on the couch nearly having nothing to do. Gakupo who was playing dancing machine on his purple phone. Kaito is slowly eating his vanilla sundae enjoying the incredible taste of it. Len on the other hand is calm on the outside but nearly freaking out in the inside.

"Kaito, you're going to have brain freeze if you continue eating that sundae" Len said trying his best keeping his nervousness inside.

"Pfft, says the person who is freaking out right now" Kaito snorts and continues eating his sundae.

Kaito was wearing a dark blue suit, a white tie, and black shoes trying his best to match Miku's outfit. Gakupo was wearing a purple suit and a purple tie. His hair style is same as normal. Len is wearing his white suit with his yellow tie, white shoes and his normal tiny ponytail. (**A/N: Sorry, but his ponytail is so adorable!)**

"I-I'm not freaking out!" Len shouts but Kaito completely ignores him.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but there is only 20 more minutes before the wedding starts" Gakupo said putting his phone away.

Len and Kaito look at the clock and Len begins to break down again.

"Calm down dude, you know you're pretty lucky right? You're the youngest of us and you're the first to get married" Kaito said putting his hand on Len's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not the 14 year old you used to know, I'm 19 now you know?" Len looks at him.

"Yeah, even if 5 years pass, you're still not that big" Kaito smirked and Gakupo snickered.

"S-Shut up you pedo!" Len glares at them, again, they completely ignores it.

"Well since there isn't much time left, let's do a quick check. You got your ring right?" Kaito asked him. Len nod and took out a small yellow case and put it back in his pocket.

"You got your handkerchief?" Gakupo asked him.

"Yeah, what is it for?" Len asked him back taking out his yellow handkerchief with a picture of a banana on it.

"Well if you cried you can use it. Or I would cry and mine would get wet and I got a spare one" Gakupo said.

Before they knew it, the clock ring and they went to the main room of the church.

_**(Line break)**_

Everyone is in their seats, the only ones standing in the front is Len and Haku. Oh, forgot to mention, Haku is the priest there.

"Please have the bride enter" Haku said loudly as the door opens. Behind the door are Rin and her father, Rinto. Rin hold onto Rinto's arm as they walked down the red carpet. At the end of the carpet, Rinto gives Rin's hand to Len and he sat down at his seat.

"Len, would you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep the only onto her, so long as you both shall live?" Haku begins with Len. **(A/N: Sorry, but I have no idea what does a priest says so I searched it up)**

"I will" Len said.

"Rin, would you take this man to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep the only onto him, as long as you both shall live?" Haku asked Rin.

"Yes, I do" Rin said. Len smiled and took out his yellow ring box and opens it. He takes Rin's right hand sliding the ring on her ring finger. While Len was putting the ring on, Rin's left hand is on her mouth trying to stop herself from crying. After sliding the ring, Len took holds of Rin's hand don't know what to do next.

"Just kiss already!" Miku shouted jumping up from her seat. Luka was trying to pull Miku down in her seat but Miku won't budge.

The wedded couples smiled at their friend and began leaning in closer and closer until their lips met. One they met, the whole crowd began applauding and some are crying. Yes, one of them is Gakupo.

"Len, I really need your handkerchief!" Gakupo shouted still crying while waving his soaked wet purple handkerchief. The 6 buddies giggle and the party starts. Everyone was having a great time.

Rin was on her way to the orange and banana cake when Len stopped her grabbing her arm. He pulled her into an embrace holding her close.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear making her smile. She knew her future would be great, she knew she haven't pick the wrong track.


End file.
